<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home, Theseus by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142007">Welcome Home, Theseus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Abuse, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit has PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:50:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Technoblade finds a thief living beneath his home?</p><p>(Techno and Tommy meet up but with more feels)</p><p> </p><p>Yes i know this isn’t a one shot it just happened leave me alone /lh /nm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So first off, like the summary said, this is me making tommy and technos reunion be more like brotherly and less sarcastic. I really like Tommy angst XD</p><p>I didn’t pull exact lines from the stream cause I’m lazy.</p><p>TW for: Implied malnutrition/not eating, Panic attack/Post traumatic stress, implied/referenced abuse and manipulation, description of injury and effects of the exile, if you think of any more please let me know!</p><p>Might be multi chaptered, I’m not sure yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Techno’s POV</b>
</p><p>“There it is,” I said to myself as I rode Carl over the hill, “We’re home. It’s glorious!” I declared. I noticed the vines, sighing. “Why did Ghostbur put vibes on my house,” I groused, rubbing my face with my hand. “They’re so out of place.” Resolving to set that aside for later, I grabbed Carl’s reigns and began the trek to my quaint house. I was really proud of that build.</p><p>It was about a 3 minute walk, but I was lost in my thoughts by the first 30 seconds. I thought about what had just happened. The fear that struck my heart when <del>dad</del> Phil messaged me, telling me that “they” knew where I was and were coming. The terror that I felt when he revealed that the “they” was four people in netherite armor. Ghostbur showing up at the most inconvenient time. I simply couldn’t bring myself to tell <del>my brother</del> the ghost to leave. Not until I knew it was unsafe.</p><p>I huffed out a humorless laugh at the memory of Ghostbur waving to me in front of my enemies. he really could be clueless sometimes. </p><p>I was pulled from my musings as something caught my eye, a person in tattered, nearly unusable netherite armor entering my house, <i>My house, it’s mine and the stuff in it is Mine and they are going to Pay</i>— I shook my head, ridding myself of the instinctive thoughts. I am more than my instincts. I am retired— well, maybe not anymore, but still.</p><p>I brandished the pickaxe in my hand, my totem of undying in the other. I doubted my opponent would put up much of a fight, if the armor the person was wearing was any indication of their fighting state, that is.</p><p>I put my pickaxe away and with haste I put Carl safely in his pen and quietly pushed open the door to my home. I saw snow and water making a trail across my room, seeping into the wood and oh, if that didn’t make me angry– Focus, Techno. I followed the much too obvious pathway down the ladder and across my basement. I noticed that the stone bricks near the corner were slightly misaligned, even though I <i>knew</i> that I had kept the appearance of the bricks in mind when I placed them.  It was conveniently right where the trail of melted snow ended. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. This thief really needed to up their game. Gesturing my hand, I felt my netherite pickaxe materialize in my grip. I broke the sloppily placed stone bricks, and as I expected, there was a messy ladder leading down to a bright yellow floor. <i>Bright</i> yellow. Fuck that color. I climbed down silently wanting to avoid alerting the intruder if at all possible. </p><p>There was a tiny-ass room below my house, a cot set up in the corner next to a chest, crafting table, and… log? There was a bell attached to the log as well. My eyes caught on a figure collapsed on the floor in front of me, breathing shallowly.</p><p>“Get up,” I growled angrily, ready to beat the shit out of this lowly thief. The person in question shot up quicker than I thought humanly possible, whipping around to face me. </p><p>I looked them in the eyes, wanting to identify the miscreant who dare try and leech off of m— </p><p><i>Tommy?</i> The teenager was shaking, terror in his weirdly-grey eyes as apologies tumbled from his lips.<br/>“I-I’m sorry I didn’t- Sorr- sorry I’m sorry,” I watched in confusion <del>and concern</del> as he unlatched his armor with quaking hands, hands that were far too skinny. </p><p>“Tommy, what are you doing?” I asked, but he didn’t respond, seemingly not hearing me over his pleas for forgiveness. Tommy didn’t stop until all of his armor was off and on the ground in front of us. </p><p>When he started summoning his tools to drop them I grabbed his wrist, halting his actions. Something in me broke at the way he flinched back, trying in vain to rip his hand from my grasp, so afraid; why was he so afraid?</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ll go faster I promise please don’t hurt me,” he whimpered. I let go of him like I was burned, eyes widening at his reaction. What the fuck happened to him? </p><p><i>Someone hurt him, someone hurt pack, must hurt them back</i> I forced the thoughts out of my head. This was not the time for anger.</p><p>“Tommy, calm down, you’re ok,” I said in the most soothing tone I could manage. He still stumbled backwards until he hit the wall, sliding down it and curling up in a tiny ball. <i>Why was he so tiny?</i></p><p>I took a careful step forward and he jerked back, hitting his head on the wall <i>hard</i> in the process. He didn’t seem to notice. Worry and panic bubbled up inside of me, I didn’t know how to deal with a panicking teenager, this was dad’s area of expertise.</p><p>I crouched down a few feet away from him, trying to make myself smaller. I heard his quiet mumbles of “Please don’t hit me I’m sorry I promise please Dream don’t—“</p><p>I froze. Dream? Why did he call me that? <i>Dream hurt Tommy he hurt pack make him PAY</i> A growl slipped unbidden past my lips, but I cut it short when Tommy curled even further into himself. </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you, Tommy,” I said somewhat forcefully. He looked up at me, his eyes clearing somewhat, the terror beginning to fade.</p><p>“Techie?” he asked brokenly. He hadn’t called me that since he was 10, claiming that he was a big man and couldn’t say such childish things. That’s when he stopped calling Wilbur “Wilby” as well.</p><p>I nodded, and watched as my youngest brother’s face crumpled. He launched himself into me, bony arms wrapping around me tightly. I could feel the tremors more clearly now as I returned the hug. I listened as Tommy sobbed into my chest, violent, heaving wails of a man who had grown up too fast and seen so much. </p><p>I found myself grieving for the childhood that was stolen from him. Now that he was close up, I saw the bruises and cuts littering his body, his signature red and white shirt was stained and torn as it hung from his frame, too large. I felt his ribs protruding from his skin and I saw his hair, longer and matted. He smelled horrible, but I couldn’t bring myself to care, pulling him closer and rubbing circles into his back with one hand, cradling his head in the other.</p><p>I sat there for who knows how long until Tommy’s crying stopped and his breaths evened out, the occasional hiccuping breath being the only anomaly.</p><p>I swung one armunder his legs, hooking the other across his back, and scooped him up in my arms. He was too light, the walk to the spare bedroom concerningly easy considering I was holding a teenager.</p><p>My brother’s face was gaunt, hollow cheeks and bags set deep into the skin. Exile did not treat him well, even in his sleep his face was pinched, his body tense. </p><p>I laid him down on the soft bed, pulling the covers up and tucking him in, though I’d never admit to the last part. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and hesitated before leaving the room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. </p><p>Tommy is safe. That’s all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chap 2 :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for talk of familial death, Post traumatic stress, nightmares, implied/referenced abuse, referenced/implied malnutrition, threats including death threats, and brief mention of injury.</p><p>CW for eating and food.</p><p>Let me know if i’m missing any!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Techno’s POV</b>
</p><p>I laid in bed, glaring at the now-setting moon. Sleep was not coming easily to me tonight. I couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy. What happened to him that made him so scared? <i>Dream</i>. Tommy had said his name in his panicked ramblings. The voices in my head yearned for blood, Dream’s blood. For once, I agreed with them. </p><p>What did he do to my brother? I growled softly at the question. When I got the chance, I was going to acquaint him with my favorite pair of rusty scissors. My - rather gruesome - plans for Dream’s death were interrupted by a scream that echoed through the house and settled into my soul. I was on my feet before I fully registered the noise, manifesting my most powerful netherite sword, my only thought being to <i>protect Tommy, protect pack.</i> </p><p>I raced to the guest bedroom, throwing open the door, sword raised, ready to attack. But, there was no intruder. Only Tommy, thrashing about violently in his bed, tears falling from his closed eyes. “No, no please, NO!” He cried. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making me shake slightly now that it was clear there was no enemy to fight. I dropped my weapon, it disappearing before it hit the ground. </p><p>I leaned over his bed, shaking his shoulders slightly. “Tommy, you’re ok, it’s ok Tommy,” I said almost frantically. He whimpered in his sleep. “Dream, I’m sorry, I’M SORRY!” I vigorously pushed down the fury welling up inside of me in favor of calming the frightened teenager before me. “Tommy!” I said louder, shaking him more firmly. “Wake up Tommy!” </p><p>He shot upright, narrowly avoiding headbutting me. His breaths were labored. I backed up a bit, not wanting to startle him. Tommy looked at me with wide eyes, tracking the movement. I watched as the remnants of sleep faded from his body, his eyes clearing. </p><p>“Techno-” Tommy murmured, reaching out towards me. I obliged the unspoken request, enveloping my brother in a hug, whispering assurances in my ears. I held him for a few minutes as his breathing became steady and the tears slowed. “S’rry,” he mumbled as he pulled away.</p><p>I shook my head vehemently. “Don’t apologize when you didn’t do anything wrong,” I commanded gruffly. He looked at me, seeming almost surprised, then nodded. “C’mon,” I prompted, standing up from the bed and holding out a hand. “Let’s get some food in you.” His eyes widened, like he didn’t expect to be able to eat. I was able to swallow my growl, but it was a close thing.</p><p>We trodded down to the kitchen and I put some steak in the furnace. We sat at the small table while we waited.</p><p>I tried to restrain myself, but couldn’t help but ask, “Tommy, what <i>happened?</i>” I asked, slightly flabbergasted. I didn’t know how I expected him to respond, but I definitely didn’t expect him to shrink in on himself, giving a muted shrug. He tapped on the table anxiously.</p><p>“I got exiled, big man shit, ya know?” Tommy ended up saying. I gave him a flat look, knowing damn well that there was more to the story. He sighed. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it, ok?” he said defensively, wrapping his arms around himself and wincing. He must’ve hit a bruise or something. </p><p>We sat in silence for the next few minutes, both of us waiting for the other to say something. I stood when the steaks were done, going over to remove them from the furnace and prepare them.</p><p>“You know, I wasn’t born in the Overworld,” I said, seeing Tommy look up at me from the table. I don’t think I’ve ever really told him anything personal. “I was born in the Nether. Life there was pretty shit, I was only half piglin so my pack never really saw me as one of them. Food was scarce, I had to fight everyone in order to eat. I almost always lost the fights when I was younger.” I huffed out a humorless laugh. </p><p>“That’s why my fighting style is so unusual, I didn’t learn from anyone here. But, even though I had this huge family back in the Nether, it… never really felt like home. </p><p>“One day, Phil came into the Nether. He accidentally bumped into another piglin, and we started to attack. Piglin instincts are strong, we protect each other and we are very possessive. We didn’t like humans coming into our territory. Phil managed to fight us off, but they wouldn’t stop attacking, and in doing so he killed every member of my old pack… except me. I didn’t really fight, I never felt a strong bond with my blood pack. I looked at the dead bodies of my old family as they started to disappear and I didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“I was about 15 that day. Phil… he saw me, standing with my sword down, and took me in. Taught me your language and treated me like I was his son. I never thought I’d feel a pack bond again, but I have 3 people that I would die for in this world. Phil, Wilbur, and… you.” I turned to face my brother, who was staring at me with wide eyes, and I passed him his plate and sat down at the table. I could tell he was hungry, but he still paid rapt attention.</p><p>“You are my pack, Tommy. I would die for you, I would fight for you, I will protect you with everything in my being and it pains me to see you so hurt. All of my instincts are screaming at me to hurt the person who hurt you. I just… I want to know how I can protect you the best. And I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what happened. <i>Please</i>.” I took a deep breath as I finished my speech. I have never really said my entire backstory at one time, but I felt like Tommy needed to hear it.</p><p>“... Fine,” he acquiesced reluctantly. “But, we need to eat first, I’m starving!” A pause. “If that’s ok,” he added.</p><p>I agreed and we ate in amicable silence, Tommy devouring his steak. I had a feeling he wouldn’t get seconds himself, so I wordlessly set another steak on his plate. </p><p>Eventually, we both finished our meals. After I cleared the plates, I sat in front of him with an expectant look. Tommy sighed. “Ok, it all started when Tubbo exiled me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the abrupt ending! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you want another chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>